


Sorry baby [FIGHT]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [16]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Showers, Siegetober (Rainbow Six), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Bandit is mad at Blitz for "sorry baby"-ing him.But Blitz knows the way to Bandit's heart too well.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Series: Siegetober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Sorry baby [FIGHT]

**Author's Note:**

> Spent ~2hrs writing a 3k words fanfic for this prompt, took a break, and tossed it aside to write that cheesy fluffy piece :D  
> So, I hope you'll like it ^^ 
> 
> (+ there's an 'easter egg' if you've read "Burn baby burn")

“I’m so mad Elias, you have no idea.”

“Naaah I think you’re just pretending.”

“You humiliated me!”

“I humiliate everyone, honey!”

Bandit clenched his fists and growled, putting his head back under the shower. Blitz was in the cubicle just next to his, and Bandit couldn’t take it: he was just so angry about the match earlier.

He had been hiding in a corner, on his leader’s command (and he had been fucking listening, for once!), behind some furniture when the attacking team started the assault, bursting their way to the point. They exploded every reinforcement, naded the whole point and then… Blitz had run straight at Bandit, his shield in front of him, like a goddam train and Bandit couldn’t do anything while Blitz just flashed his retina out and bumped him with his shield, totally knocking him down and yelling a “Sorry baby” to imitate Hibana’s cue on the last Tournament of Champions.

Bandit was so mad, scrubbing his tattooed skin raw, as if trying to graze any remaining atom of shame clinging to him. He was grumbling to himself when suddenly, the door to his shower opened and a very naked Elias entered his cubicle. Bandit tried to hide his naked body while yelling in a very angry German way:

“What the fuck are you doing?! I told you I was mad at you!”

“But I couldn’t stand having my baby sulking like that just next to me.”

Elias came closer, almost pushing Bandit to the bottom wall of the cubicle.

“Get the fuck out and let me shower in peace.”

“How about I help you?”

“I don’t need your help Elias, go away!”

“Have you washed your hair, yet?”

“No! I mean, yes! Yes I have! No, no, no don’t even think about it!”

Elias grabbed the shampoo bottle from the shower caddy and squeezed it on top of Dominic’s head.

“You’re not laying a single finger on my h-.”

“Stop fighting me, will you?”

Dominic puffed and crossed his arms, while Elias started to rub Dominic’s short brown hair.

“I’m still mad.”

“And I still love you.”

Dominic hated how those words always made his heart melt. He grumbled something in his beard and let Elias massage the shampoo into his hair.

_Well, it wasn’t unpleasant, at least._

Dominic’s shoulders started to relax and he reached for his neck to try and unknot his muscles, by cracking it, but Elias gently tapped his fingers away:

“Stop cracking every part of your body!”

“But it hurts.”

“Then I’ll kiss it better.”

“Don’t-“

Elias gently pressed his lips on the warm flesh, then moved his shampooed hands to Dominic’s neck and started massaging it.   
Dominic couldn’t stop the purr that escaped his lips.

“See?”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not mad.”

“Oh, you look very mad at the moment.”

Dominic hated it. He hated how Elias would always get under his skin and just shoo all his negativity away. But that was also what he loved about him: Elias didn’t need to wait for Dominic to open up. He would just press the right spot, kiss it, and get him back to being a normal human being again. Sometimes even a positive one. Sometimes.

“You ‘sorry baby’ed me!”

“And I was sorry, _baby._ ”

“Now everyone is going to make fun of me!”

“Nah they won’t. They fear your pranks too much for that.”

“And they sure can fear them! If anyone just th-“

“Shhhh baby, calm down. You’re supposed to relax.”

Elias hands pressed his fingers harder on his sore muscles and it immediately switched Dominic’s body off, making it relax like a rag doll. Elias then grabbed the shower head, and washed the shampoo from Dominic’s hair, making sure he wouldn’t get any in his eyes by wiping his face with his free hand. He then put the shower head back on the holder and cupped Dominic’s cheeks in his hands:

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Elias murmured.

“Hm don’t sweet talk me.”

Elias pressed his lips to him, drops of water raining on them.  
Dominic hated it. The way his heart would always summersault in his ribcage every time Elias would kiss him.   
He loved him so much.

Someone cleared their throat outside their cubicle, and Elias and Dominic jumped, because they hadn’t heard anyone enter the bathroom.

“Have you considered fucking each other?” Lion voice mocked.

_Dominic was so going to make him pay._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
